dex_hamiltonalien_entomologistfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Black Widow
DJ Black Widow (also abbreviated Black Widow or Widow) is the hidden main antagonist in the episode The Black Widow of Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist. She is voiced by Helen King. Personality Widow maintains a laidback attitude. Appearance In her human form, she wears black leather high heeled boots, black mascara on her lips, eyeliner on her eyelids, a leather jacket, a skirt and a set of headphones on her ears. While in her true form of a giant spider she looks like a giant redback spider. Plot She was first seen DJing on a hovering object, till the twin punks prepare to beat him up also call him Flyboy as one of his nicknames. Zap flies to the top of the stairs and threw a piece of metal at them, causing them to fall down the stairs. When she walks up to him and calls him a freak, Zap feels like he's in the wrong place, but Widow says that Freaky is cool and she calls him Bright Eyes as Zap's second nickname. After Zap sneaks out again at night, she heads to a club where she likes to party all night. He tries to talk to her, she turns up the volume (unaware it was a hologram of herself). Then the real Widow showed up and asks if he was having fun. She explains to Zap that she used a doppelganger of herself to keep the party going till she comes back. Then she asks Zap if he wants to come along with her for a ride. The Widow rides a red hoverboard and Zap uses a one wheeled vehicle to pass a lot of traffic for a race, she taunts him as he was falling behind, then he manages to catch up and taunts her that she losing. With an angry look on her face, she fell off her hoverboard from a hydrant. Zap pulls over to check to see if she's ok, but her trick works and taunts him that she wins this time, (much to Zap's disappointment). Then the punks had an idea to expand the party by using an old abandoned warehouse. The twins tried to use a laser gun to break in, but fails. Then she tells them to break in with a rock, but Zap tells them to stop and explains to them that they can't break into places. She tells him "Don't turn all goody two shoes on me again Bright Eyes, either you want to hang with me or you don't." Zap tells the Widow and her henchmen to stay here, because he had a better way. He uses his wings to fly inside and open the warehouse without damaging it. She tells the twins to watch out because Zap can outshine both of them. Black Widow tells her guests that her party never stops and it gets bigger and better. Then Zap starts to yawn and feel a little tired, he tells her that he has go. Widow wanted know why so early?, he explains that he has work and stuff to do. She wants to show Zap something special tonight and explain that he can be more than anything, so he decides to stay for a little longer. On the other side of the warehouse she tells him to head inside, it was revealed to be a cave. He wants to know what's down there, she teases Zap by saying "Come on, you're not afraid of the dark are you?". Zap was impressed out the cave, till The Widow gets out of her human disguise and reveals herself to be a giant redback spider, much to Zap's surprise and says to him "Hi there, Bright Eyes." Back in the cave, Zap is freaked out by her appearance and he tries to make a run for it, but she stops him for escaping. Widow tells Zap that she doesn't like her new look. Zap discovers there was a lot of spiders from the webs, while he tries to escape he was cornered again. Outside of the other club the twins have transformed themselves into spiders, much to Dex's shock (while he was hiding behind a wall) as they were called by the Black Widow. She taunts him by saying that they're just getting started and told him that he can be more. As Zap manages to escape from her, he believes that he's free, until the twin spiders block him from getting away and they explained to him that they never liked him at all. While Zap's pinned down by sticky spider webs and the Widow wants him to fit in with her colony. She tells Zap to stay here for a moment, because the Widow needs to get changed into her human form as her disguise so she can talk to him. She also reveals their plan to Zap by infecting humans and transforming them into deadly symbioses spiders on Earth. But she admits that she still likes Zap because he's half human and half bug, also a whole lot of fun. She opens a giant bag that contains a lot of spiders. She explains that these are symbioses spiders, they get to have a body, do crazy things like spin webs and conquer the world. Zap disagrees with the idea and the Widow said "And spoil my fun? I thought you liked me?". He admitted that he liked her, for only a while, the Widow feels disappointed about what Zap said. Zap tells her that she a whole lot of bad and he has better people to spend his time with. She was thinking to change that by infecting Zap with their spiders. Just then, Dex showed up and wants to know that he wasn't invited to this party and it looks like fun, also told the imposters that they're under arrest. When the Widow was angry she changed to her true form to face Zap's friends. When Dex tried to shoot at the twin spiders, but missed. Suddenly Dex lost his weapon and tries to rescue Zap, unfortunately he Widow stops him. Then the twins pinned Dex down to the ground and tells them that they don't quit. She taunts Dex by saying "You can't stop it now." Then a spider hopped into Zap's mouth and knocks him out. Tung runs away and distracts the twin spiders long enough, for Jenny to help Zap. The Widow taunts Dex and Jenny by saying "You can't help him now. He's mine." Jenny tells her "That they had him first." while using a machine to suck up the sticky web and Dex says to her "And we like him just the way he is." After Jenny removes all of the sticky webs, she uses tablets to get rid of the spiders and explains that this isn't going to taste good, but it works. After Zap had a tablet a few of the spiders came out of his mouth and said "Eew!" While Tung runs away from the twins, Jenny gets knocked out unconscious. Unfortunately Tung is trapped, believing he was done for, just then Zap faces off the twins by breaking a lamp and using the stick of it as a weapon. Zap picks up four tablets and shoots one of them in their mouths, causing their defeats as well as turning the twin punks back to normal. Tung says to Zap "Dude that was awesome." Then it was a final battle between The Widow and Zap, she tells him "(SIGHS) We really could've been something Bright Eyes." as her last words, he replies to her by saying "Thanks I'm all I need to be." As the Widow was about to attack Zap, he shoots 3 tablets at the Widow's mouth, then suddenly all the spiders of The Black Widow have left the female punks body and left. Dex said to the female punk "We'll get her some help." After the battle was over, it was presumed the punks were taken to hospital for special treatment. Relationships Zap Monogan - When he was trying to get out of work, he starts to like her for a while, until she reveals herself as a redback spider and her true nature to him about what they were really doing. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females